Ван Ямано/Галерея
Аниме 1 сезон 1 серия Ban run.png|Ван бежит в мастерскую Наварро Ban run 2.png|Ван продолжает бежать в мастерскую Наварро Ban run 3.png|Ван добежал до мастерской Наварро Amy Koen.png|Ами смотрит на Вана Kazuya.png|Кацу смотрит на Вана Amy Koen 2.png|Кен смотрит на ребят Amy Koen 3.png|Ребята смотрят на Ахиллеса Amy Koen 4.png|Ребята стремятся собрать Ахиллеса Kazuya 2.png|Кацу что-то предлагает Вану Battle.png|Кацу и Ван начали дружеский бой Battle 2.png|Дружеский бой продолжается Children run.png|Ребята прощаются и бегут по домам Ban stand.png|Ван стоит и смотрит вниз Ban sad.png|Ван лежит на траве и грустит Flashback.png|Воспоминание Вана, когда он был с отцом Flashback 2.png|Ван продолжает вспоминать своего отца Flashback 3.png|Ван впервые узнает о "гибели" отца Rina Richardson.png|Рина Ричардсон подбегает к Вану Rina Richardson 2.png|Рина Ричардсон разговаривает с Ваном Rina Richardson 3.png|Рина Ричардсон дает Вану коробку с маленьким роботом Rina Richardson 4.png|Рина Ричардсон отдала Вану коробку и собралась убегать Ban at home.png|Ван вернулся домой Spies.png|За Ваном шпионят "Сторонники Новой Зари" Ban looked at box.png|Ван смотрит на коробку Ban think.png|Ван думает, открыть ли ему эту коробку или нет Ban open the box.png|Ван открыл коробку Ban diving.png|AX-00 сканирует Вана и регистрирует его как своего пользователя It's a LBX.png|Ван смотрит на AX-00 Ban riding.png|Ван читает инструкцию и смотрит на робота Deqoo 2.png|Это Деку! Deqoo 3.png|Ван смотрит на Деку Ban scared.png|Ван прячется от выстрелов Деку Ban angry.png|"Но я не новичок, справлюсь!" Ban angry 2.png|"Давай! AX-00!" Ban's battle end.png|Ван победил в бою против Деку Ban's room.png|Последствия боя с нарушителями Ban sad 2.png|Ван пытается объяснить маме сложившуюся ситуацию 1 сезон 2 серия Ban wake up.png|Ван проснулся Ban looked.png|Ван смотрит на AX-00 Ban talking with mum.png|Ван тревожно смотрит на маму Ban run in Navarro.png|Ван бежит в мастерскую Наварро Meeting.png|Ребята встречаются в мастерской Наварро Diva.png|Герои удивляются Skuka.png|Ребята смотрят на AX-00 Ken and Ban.png|Ван смотрит на Кена Full team.png|Ребята смотрят в сумку Вана Full team 2.png|Кацу что-то рассказывает Ами и Вану In classroom.png|Ами и Ван в классе Luis apperance.png|Льюис пытается сделать комплимент Ами Luis and Ban.png|Льюис показывает Вану Бульдозера In Gym.png|Беседа в спортзале Miko apperance.png|Мика появляется Miko talking.png|Мика рассказывает о местоположении банды Ханса Гордона Children angry.png|Ребята злятся Children see.png|Ребята видят Банджо Two kings apperence.png|Пришли остальные короли Strange.png|Глупо! Riko and Ban.png|Рико и Ван Battle start.png|Бой начался! Teams.png|Команда Вана Ямано против Трёх Королей LBX Children.png|Соперники готовы к битве It's Warrior!.png|Десантник?! Kazu!.png|Кацу! Kazu helping.png|Кацу помогает Вану и Ами Strategiya.png|Ребята вырабатывают новую стратегию Kings run.png|Короли LBX удирают Wow.png|Ребята видят Ханса Гордона It's Gordon!.png|Это Гордон! 1 сезон 3 серия Gordon's face.png|Ребята видят лицо Гордона Gordon talking.png|Гордон разговаривает с ребятами Box with Achilles.png|Гордон дал Вану коробку с Ахиллесом Kazu talking with Ban.png|Кацу предлагает собрать Ахиллеса Ban start creat Achilles.png|Ван начал собирать Ахиллеса Ban create Achilles.png|Ван продолжает собирать Ахиллеса, а Ами и Кацу проверяют своих роботов Battle start 2.png|Бой против Гордона начался Children 2.png|Гордон против Ами, Вана и Кацу Ban and Achilles.png|Ван и Ахиллес Атака Ами удалась.png|Атака Ами удалась Children diving.png|Ами и Ван Children diving 2.png|Ребята удивлены Children scared.png|Роботы ребят почти разрушены и они начинают бояться Ban angry 3.png|Ван начал очень сильно злиться Ban and Amy looking at Kazu.png|Ами и Ван смотрят на Кацу Battle 3.png|Ребята продолжают бой Children sad.png|Десантник Кацу разрушен и ребята смотрят на его уцелевшую руку In Navarro.png|Ван упаковывает ремонтный набор и снаряжение бойца LBX, готовясь к серьёзным испытаниям 1 сезон 13 серия 2 сезон Ban Yamano 1.png|Лицо Вана во втором сезоне Ban looked at Elysion.png|Ван смотрит на Элизиона во втором сезоне. Jin, Ran and Ban.png Ban Yamano 1-1.png Ван Ямано.png Аска и Ван.png Хиро, Ран и Ван.png Ван и Хиро.png Избранные воины-0.png Опасность в небесах.png Восстание Эл-Бэ-Икс.png Битва за чертежи.png Битва на скорости.png Внедрение.png Запуск.png Поиски.png Игра Debut of Achilles in Pilot.png|Первое появление Ахиллеса в игре Пилот Original character Ban in Pilot.png|Оригинальный дизайн Вана в игре Пилот Danball Senki Pillot.png|Сцена из игры Concept Ban.png|Оригинальный концепт Вана Ban Yamano in Pilot.png|Ван Ямано в игре Пилот Ban Yamano looking in box.png|Ван смотрит в коробку Ban Yamano w concept art.png|Концепт арт Вана во втором сезоне Ban Yamano w game profile.png|Цифровой профиль Вана в игре w Ban and AX-00 in PSP ending.png|Ван и AX-00 в конечных титрах игры PSP Ban and Ran in PSP ending.png|Ван и Рен в конечных титрах PSP Ban in PSP ending.png|Ван в конечных титрах игры PSP Ban and Rina in PSP ending.png|Ван и Рина в конечных титрах PSP Ban VS Justin in PSP ending.png|Ван против Джастина в конечных титрах игры PSP Masked B.png|Фантом В Psp-op 3.png|Ван в PSP Ban.png|Ван в игре Другое Danball Senki.png Ending.png|Главные герои первого сезона в конечных титрах первого сезона Trio in First Season.png|Трио главных героев в первом сезоне Endou Mamoru x Yamano Ban.png|Мамору Эндоу и Ван Ямано All main heroes of the Second season.png|Все главные герои второго сезона в четвертых конечных титрах второго сезона Wars 1.png|Ван в третьем сезоне Wars 2.png|Ван разговаривает Wars 3.png|Ван и Джастин в третьем сезоне Ban Yamano.png|Ван смотрит Wars 4.png|Ван и Джастин призывают своих роботов Wars 5.png|Ван смотрит в экстролер Wars 6.png|Ван проверяет своего робота Wars 7.png|Ван пришел в Камуи Даймон Wars 9.png|Ван предлагает с ним сразиться Wars 10.png|Ван настраивает Ахиллеса Wars 11.png Wars 12.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Всё